Snow
by RebeccaTwinTyler
Summary: "From this moment on, I will always be there for you. Neither of us will be alone because we have each other." Hermione and Remus, two outcasts in the Wizarding world form their own special bond. Love is ensured but can it last as the war closes in? Story begins just before the Horcrux hunt.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the genius behind it not me.**

**Author's notes: I would like to thank nutmeg11199 for becoming my beta and correcting this chapter. **

**Chapter 1: You're not alone**

Snow, such a stunning substance yet so cold to the touch, veiled the surroundings of a vacant park. The objects, which usually sat worn and dull, glistened and glimmered, transforming them into something of value and beauty. Most people ignored this certain area, especially as the weather was less than comforting but one woman sat, alone on a single bench.

She was hardly of age, seventeen; eighteen at the most, yet her deep brown eyes held a gleam of knowledge and sorrow, far older than the age she was. Her brown hair, half covered by a pale blue hat shimmered as the snowflakes delicately fell. And slight shivers possessed her body as the faint wind brushed against her exposed and now deathly pale skin. Yet she paid none of this any attention. As much as her body screamed with protest, the young woman did not move once. She just sat, staring blankly forward.

It wasn't until the sound of crunching snow and profound breathing did the woman stir.

"You know Hermione. For such an intelligent witch, I expected better." A man spoke as he sat down on the bench beside her. "You shouldn't be here, it's far too dangerous. If a death eater were to find yo - "

"I would be in trouble, I know Remus." Hermione replied as she gently smiled at him. "But you of all people must understand that I needed some time to think; to clear my mind."

The man, Remus sighed as he ruffled his greying hair.

"I understand fully Hermione, you know I do." He stated giving a small smile of his own. "However you are not safe here on your own."

"Well, in that case it's a good thing you're here." She responded. "As I, am no longer alone."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asked not bothering to hide his concern. "This is not like you. Why, are you not at the Weasley's reading a book and learning new spells? Why are you sitting in an excluded park just to think, when you can do that anywhere?"

"Remus, I don't know if you've realised. But at the Burrow, there is no such thing as privacy." Hermione whispered; warming her hands and licking her dry lips. "I needed somewhere confidential. The Weasley's just make everything worse, they mean well, I know they do, but it just makes it all the harder."

"Hermione, you're starting to worry me." He replied while watching her closely. "This is not like you, Harry yes bu –"

"I'm scared." Hermione stated while closing her eyes. "Remus, I'm terrified. They need me, Harry and Ron that is, they can't do this on their own, but who have I got? I have no one. Harry has to concentrate on himself and the task of defeating Volde-You Know Who. Ron he's great, really but he wouldn't understand; he never has."

"I understand that you cannot and will not tell me what the three of you are up to." Remus said slowly, making sure that Hermione listened to every single word. "And I also realise that the three of you are putting yourself in danger for the sake of the Wizarding world. However I will ensure that you are never alone. Even if you won't allow me to come with you all, I promise to help. You won't be on your own Hermione because you will have me."

With that Remus placed his arm, carefully around Hermione's shoulder, bringing her closer to himself. For a moment the two of them just sat there, silent and still as they took comfort in each other's presence. Slowly Hermione rested her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her own arm around his back, pulling him as near as physically possible.

"Remus," She whispered her voice coming out low. "What about you? Who have you got?"

"I don't need anyone, Hermione." He replied with a sigh. "The only people who have become close to me have been killed. I'm better off on my own, that way no one will get hurt."

"I disagree," Hermione retorted, louder than before, "you're a brilliant wizard, Remus one of the most noble men I know. However you can't expect to fight in a war by yourself, you need someone just as much as every other person does."

"I can't Hermione, not again, I can't." Remus responded his voice slightly breaking. "I've lost so many people, everyone I have ever loved has been and hunted down and murdered. I will not allow the same to happen again. I've already decided t – "

"Remus, stop it!" Hermione cried as she straightened herself up. "You cannot think that way! Yes, bad things have happened and you have lost people you shouldn't have but you cannot blame yourself for what occurred in the past. You cannot live the rest of your life feeling guilty that you survived and they didn't. Not only is it unhealthy but it's downright ridiculous! I refuse to let you fight in a war by yourself due to the worry of hurting others. You just promised me that you will be there; that you won't let me be on my own. It's only fair that you have me."

"You know Hermione," Remus started as he turned, looking at her in the face, "for such a young witch, you truly are amazing."

"Thank you Remus, that really does mean a lot." Hermione said with a content smile as she squeezed his hand. "Especially seeing as I now have three boys to look after."

"Hermione, you really don't ha – "

"No, I don't," She stated in a business like tone. "But I'm going to. From this moment on, I will always be there for you. Neither of us will be alone because we have each other."

"Hermione," Remus sighed as he ruffled his hair causing snow to fall, "if I accept, can you at least promise me one thing?"

"It depends what it is." Hermione honestly spoke.

"Never leave Harry." Remus said in a stern yet slightly pleading in voice. "He will need you more than anyone, Ron and myself included. This war isn't going to be simple, everyday new problems will occur and you are going to be tested to your limit. Harry most of all. And without you there, I'm not sure if he will succeed."

"Remus," Hermione whispered as her eyes welled up with unshed tears. "I would never leave Harry, no matter what."

"In that case, I'm glad I have you by my side." Remus said with a weak smile. "Now come on, we have been here far too long. If we do not return to the Burrow soon, someone is bound to realise and send a search party for us."

"That or Mrs Weasley would hunt us down herself." Hermione replied with a smile as Remus chuckled. "Can I ask one more thing? How did you find me in the first place?"

With another chuckle, Remus stood from his seat, brushed the snow from his clothes and smiled at Hermione. "I'm afraid, that's my little secret." He said while helping her stand up. Before she could respond Remus had grabbed her hand and with a small 'pop' they were gone.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you haven't already guessed, I have changed the dates for this story slightly. There are several reasons behind this, some personal, some not. If you have any questions, requests, anything, don't be afraid to contact me. I'll be happy to reply.**

**Oh and please review, I want to know what you think.**


End file.
